Airborne objects, including birds and runway debris, have too frequently been the cause of malfunction, stalling or total destruction of an engine of a jet airplane by being drawn into the intake of the engine. To prevent such occurrences and the possible disastrous consequences, the use of protective guards for the intake of the engines has been the subject of a number of designs and patented devices. Some of these devices take the shape of screens or cages positioned in front of the air intake for the jet engine. Examples of these types are U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,689 to John McDonald for a “Protective Screen for Jet-Engine Intake”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,224 to Raymond M. Dearman, et al. for a “Guard for Jet Engine” which resembles a cone positioned or mounted on the engine intake; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,384 B1 to Richard Adkins for “Intake Shield for Gas Turbine Engines. Some devices use a movable screen which can be moved into or out from the intake and as examples of these are U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,169 to Herbert Engel et al. for “Air Intake for Engines” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,751 B2 to Joseph L. Koncsek for “Apparatus and Method for Preventing Foreign Object Damage to an Aircraft”. The foregoing mentioned patents are not intended to be an exhaustive listing of the prior art but are mentioned by way of example and show that the prior art devices, in general, tend to continuously inhibit the flow of air into the engine even after take-off and reaching cruising altitudes. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an air intake guard system that is simple, reliable, and allows for improved air flow as compared to prior art devices. This object and others are achieved by the present invention which is described below.